Festival
by fluffysnowgirl
Summary: Prompt #9- Sometimes the best luck is timing.


The festival came as a surprise to those who didn't know Hiruma Youichi

The festival came as a surprise to those who didn't know Hiruma Youichi. But to those who did, organizing an entire festival in under a week was only a small show of his power over the world.

It also came to a surprise to all when instead of having the stands and such set up by classroom, it was to be set up by clubs/teams.

The most likely reason for this was because the clubs/teams got to keep whatever profit they made and use it on what they deemed necessary for their club/team.

This is also why the American Football team was seated around their poker table trying to come with an idea for their stand.

"I don't give a damn what it is as long as it makes me money." Hiruma leaned back in his chair, blowing a bubble with his sugar-free gum.

Multiple ideas were given but all of them got shot down, quite literally, along with the one who suggested it.

After most all of the team had given a suggestion, which got them shot at, before at last everyone turned to their ace running back, praying that he had a good idea.

"Um, we could try and do a, um, wheel of prizes type thing." All he got were blank stares from his audience, which encouraged him to continue, it might also have been the lack of gun fire in his general direction, "You know, were a person spins a giant wheel and it lands on either 'no prize', 'small prize', 'large prize' and 'grand prize'. The greater the prize the smaller the slot on the wheel will be." His idea was well received with much agreements going around.

All eyes turned to Hiruma who would have the final say in the matter.

"Good idea fucking shrimp." Sena sighed with relief. "Now, fucking manager, baldy and the fucking shrimp will work on the wheel. The fucking lineman, idiot and monkey will help the fucking old man build the stand and other shit."

"What about me You-nii? What do you want me to do?" Suzuna was practically bouncing as she looked at Hiruma hopefully.

"Fucking cheerleader come here, everyone else get going." Hiruma started shooting at the people who were still in the clubhouse.

Soon the festival day was upon them and the Amefuto team was meeting before the festival officially began.

"Alright, baldy and the fucking manager will hand out fliers, while the cheerleader and the fucking shrimp man the stand. Everyone else is free to waste their own fucking time." Hiruma punctuated his sentence with popping a bubble.

"Hiruma-san, I've been curious about the prizes, what are they?" Mamori tilted her head, the others around the table also turned to send Hiruma inquiring looks.

"The small prizes are just junk. The large prizes are toys and other fucking shit like that."

"And the grand prize?" Monta was slightly afraid to know the answer.

"It's the fucking chibi. The winner of the grand prize gets a day with the fucking chibi." Hiruma just shrugged nonchalantly.

Sena looked to be in a state of shock while Mamori was trying to defend his 'innocence'.

"Doesn't matter now, the cheerleader already made his fucking outfit. Now get out! Fucking shrimp go get changed!"

People shot out the door and Suzuna handed Sena an outfit bag.

"Call me if you need help getting it on." She winked at him before following everyone else out of the club house.

Sena sighed before trudging into the change room to get changed.

"Hey Suzuna, what is Sena's costume?" Monta asked as soon as the door was closed behind her.

"Hehehe! You'll see." Suzuna giggled before turning to look at the clubroom door. The Huh Huh brothers soon joined Suzuna and Monta at staring at the door.

The door crashed open, everyone who had been watching the door jumped back in alarm as Hiruma walked out, cackling evilly and an insane smile placed precariously on his face.

"Meet the grand prize of the Amefuto's stand!" Hiruma stepped aside to reveal a very feminine Sena. Standing in front of his team wearing a short _women's_ kimono with his normally spiked hair almost completely straight, Sena was feeling a tad bit nervous.

The kimono was a mix of Deimon's colours, red and black, covered in bat like designs.

"Kyaaa! Sena-chan you look so cute. I had the kimono custom made just for this festival, but I didn't expect you to look so good in it! Oh and we can't forget the tail and wings!" Suzuna grabbed a pair of said items and affixed them to Sena's back. "So, what do you think guys?"

The guys were in multiple stages of shock, beside Hiruma who was recording this for future blackmail material. Monta was frozen in place, staring at his friend in drag. All three 'brothers' were red faced and in shock.

It was Monta who spoke up first; sadly he said the first thing that came to mind, which was indeed a very stupid thing to say.

"Wow, now I really want to win first prize!"

This said, Sena's already lightly blushing face was set on fire.

"Good! Now fucking chibi get to that stand!" Hiruma cocked his gun at Sena's, still heavily blushing, face.

Sena just 'eeped' and booked it full speed to the stand. The running having lifted Sena's kimono proved that 'yes' his outfit was entirely women's clothing.

By the time that Suzuna arrived at the stand, there was a fairly long line up to spin the wheel and try to win Sena.

Seeing this wonderful business opportunity, Suzuna immediately began taking peoples money so that they could spin the overly large wheel and attempt to win her friend.

Though seeing as this was Hiruma Youichi's stand it was indeed rigged.

And so Sena stood there for the larger part of the festival watching as his friends, team mates, rivals and complete strangers all tried to 'win' him.

Of course none of them had succeeded in their attempts. Not for lack of trying though, oh no, most of them had spun the wheel more than once but again this stand was Hiruma's so there was barely a percent chance that you could get the grand prize.

What happened next was an event that no one could have foreseen.

Hiruma had been distracted.

He turned back to the wheel, all the while cursing the 'fucking dreads', to see were it landed only to growl at the turn of events.

"Uh, con-congratulations Toganou-san? You've won our grand prize, a day with the ace of the Deimon Amefuto team, Kobayakawa Sena!" Suzuna was confused as everyone else at the winner, though she perked up at the thought of business. "There you go, you've seen that it's possible so come try your luck!"

After that their business sped up, luckily Hiruma hadn't been distracted any other times so no one other than Toganou had one the grand prize.

When the festival finally ended and all the guests had left the school grounds the Devil Bats packed up and went to their club house.

"We got a lot of money, but thanks to one of the fucking brothers," Here Hiruma glared pointedly at Toganou, "We didn't earn as much as I thought we would. Meetings over, go home."

Sena got up and carefully detached the wings and tail before handing them to Suzuna.

"If you give me a moment I can changes out of this." Suzuna was about to say something but Hiruma cut her off.

"Oh and fucking chibi for your little prize date you have to wear that." He pointed at Sena's outfit, "Have fun!" Hiruma cackled evilly as he left the room.

After a few "have fun"s and a lot of warnings towards Toganou, Sena and Toganou were left alone in the room.

"If you want, we can have the 'date' now instead of later." Toganou looked to the side attempting to hide his blush.

Sena blinked a few times before finally replying with a small "sure and a bright smile towards Toganou.

--

Here is the next one, prompt #9-festival.

This one took three days to actually write and then an hour(My "H" and "B" keys stick, it's annoying and hard to type that way) when I actually got around to typing it.


End file.
